bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tica Caesar
Tica is a member of the Caesar Clan the sister of Fresca, Naraja, Aoba, and the mother of Otome & Yamato Caesar. She is artifical witch and a doctor. Appearance Tica has yellow eyes with diamond irises and yellow hair, it's styled short with a two long strands framing both side of her face entwine into a caduceus's snake that rest upon her chest, unlike her sister's she doesn't have much chest but does have a curvy body, she does somewhat look like a snake when she smiles sinister-like. She mostly wears a black body suit with a hood, the body suit extending down to her knees, the hood having eye-like markings on either side. Tica has a tail shaped like an arrow. She is mostly seen barefoot, she wears black fingernail and toenail polish with yellow arrow design. She has black snake tattoos on her arms with coiled silver bands. When at work she wears back-less dress with a yellow arrow belt and sandals with a doctors lab coat. Personality Tica is a very good tatican, she has a way with words and unlike Naraja she gets angered easily and would snap out at people. She is a loving mother but would kill anybody she didn't like. She does have a sinister killer side that doesn't care if they are friend or foe History Tica is the three youngest daughter of the Caesar Clan. Her Father experimented on her and her sister Naraja, Tica was given the snake DNA, she ultimatly stayed the same as in looks but grew more evil a character attacking and beating her sisters showing, she soon gained control over her self when she grew up, sometime later she grew a black arrow like tail that acts as her belt when at work. She didn't get married but had two children. She is now a doctor at the Caesar Clan medical house. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Tica's spiritual pressure is in the same league as her siblings. Familiar: Tica's familiar is a giant snake head with a spotted body. She can't put up shields or grow familiar body parts. Signature Skill: Snake Arrows: Tica starts mumbling a spell chant which makes wigly arrows appear under her. Vector arrows: Tica yells out "vector arrows" and depending on the numbers times creates that many arrown that would be shot out at the target Vector Plates: Tica summons arrow-like plates that point out at the target, she uses them to speed to enemy or her enemy coming to her Vector Storm: Tica calls out "Vector Storm" in which her arrows spin around her like a tornado, she mostly uses the technique as a shield Vector Tail: '''Tica uses her tail with her vector arrows. She would balance herself on her tail and speed up to the enemy using her tail. When a enemy trys to attack her while she is on her tail, she would use her tail to dodge the attacks while still on her tail. '''Vector Drill: Tica summons three vector arrows around her hand and spin them around her hand, stabbing her enemy. Vector Sword: Tica summons a giant arrow-like sword she uses for offense. Snake Summon: Tica summons giant snakes from her arm tattoos or from her body.